1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light reflecting traffic direction wand and more particularly pertains to reflecting light from a wand for the purpose of directing traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light reflectors of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, light reflectors of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of employing reflected light from an object through the use of a large number of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,659 a portable traffic sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,997 discloses a portable traffic sign and base therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,818 discloses a traffic directing sign.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,232 discloses the design of a traffic sign.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,686 discloses the design of a traffic control stop sign.
In this respect, the light reflecting traffic direction wand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reflecting light from a wand for the purpose of directing traffic.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light reflecting traffic direction wand which can be used for reflecting light from a wand for the purpose of directing traffic. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.